


Tension

by May



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Genderswap, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and L come to blows over the Kira case. Genderswap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Held Down' square on my kink_bingo card. It is, of course, a different version of the fight scene.

Tension

It had all started with L sitting on the sofa, awkwardly skinny legs hugged to her ridiculously flat chest. The case had hit a rough point, and Light was becoming increasingly frustrated with the detective’s methods.

  
“I don’t know if I can be bothered with this case, anymore,” she said, nibbling on a ragged fingernail.

  
“It’s like we’re risking our lives for nothing,” continued L. “It’s a waste of time.”

  
Light felt the tension heighten through her limbs, before grabbing L by a handful of her thick, dark hair. The chain jingled and pulled taut as L was sprawled across the floor, her angular limbs sprawled.  
Light was pulled after the detective, falling flat on her front, chest to painfully prominent hipbones. Light winced at the impact on her breast, and sat up, righting herself into a position that had her straddling the older woman, thighs on either side of those hips. Light was slender, but in a way that was athletic as opposed to skinny, and the slight advantage in weight meant that Light certainly would have the upper hand, there. Ordinarily, she might have resented another girl for being more delicate-looking than her, but Light had had enough confirmation of her own good looks that L would have needed to be pretty damn beautiful for Light to care. And beautiful L was not; in another life she might have been somewhat pretty with enough care to her appearance, but she couldn’t even be bothered to wear concealer on those atrocious under-eye bags.

  
L lay there looking slightly dazed, her usual shapeless white shirt rucked up to a point that only just preserved her dignity, and Light really didn’t want to see her like that, with her white, rather concave stomach exposed.

  
“Ah…that hurt,” she muttered, and began to move. Light placed her hand on L’s stomach, as if to keep her steady. L shivered as the chain that bound them together shifted against her warm skin, and lay still. The tips of Light’s fingers were close enough to being between L’s breasts that she could theorise that the woman wasn’t wearing a bra. She could push up the material to see if this was the case. L would protest, however, and Light was acutely aware of the task-force watching on camera. This included Watari, who would most certainly have something to say if she did that.

  
Anyway, a sprawled, pinned-down L definitely got Light’s point across well enough. There were other things that would do just that, also. Light raised her other hand and slapped her hard across the face with a crack. L’s head snapped to the side and she arched her back slightly, causing her shirt to ride up just a little more, even.

  
“That’s enough,” commanded Light, pushing aside the realisation that if L’s breasts were any bigger, the shirt would no longer be able to offer sufficient coverage. “Just because…just because you’re wrong, you want to stop.”

  
Light felt the annoyance simmer in her veins, as she watched L. The woman licked her lips, still recoiling from the slap. “What I meant was…” she drawled, in that insufferable tone that suggested that the fault was with Light for not understanding, and not on her for not being clear. And her soft skin thrummed under Light’s fingertips as she spoke. “It’s pointless to do anything, so we shouldn’t bother.”

  
Which didn’t explain anything and still sitting firmly across L’s hips, Light curled her fist in L’s shirt and pulled her bodily up by it and almost exposing her, completely. It was a particularly rough movement made by the usually elegant Light, and L’s dark eyes widened and she began to pull at Light’s hand. Light felt something stir in her.

  
“We’re not going to catch Kira if we don’t even try,” she said, her voice low. “Why involve all those innocent people if you’re just going to do this. Why did you do what you did to Misa and I?”

  
L’s eyes settled back into blankness and she released Light’s hand. Light glanced downwards and L was as good as topless, and yet didn’t seem to care, much. But she released her, anyway, and the shirt fell, allowing L her modesty, once again.

  
“I understand,” said, L, at last, staring Light in the eye. “But, still…”

  
And Light found herself toppling as L dislodged her leg and somehow managed to flip the both of them over. Now, instead of L’s top, it was Light’s skirt pushing up her thighs and threatening to reveal her laced underwear. L caught her by the wrists and moved forward, holding Light to the floor, her arms held taught above her head. The seam of L’s jeans pushed against her sex organs, nudging her clitoris and Light wriggled, uncomfortably. Not just because of the sensation, but because she now had an inkling that L knew what sort of thoughts had crept into her mind when she had been the one pinning other girl to the floor. It was silly, but you never knew with L.  
“An eye for an eye, my dear,” said L. She hooked her ankles around Light’s, and pushed her legs apart. Light felt exposed, her womanhood seemed to meet the air, despite still being covered by the material of her underwear. That seam still pressed against her, and she felt the urge to move against it.

  
“That fact is…” L continued, her husky, accented Japanese now uncharacteristically breathless. “Is that my deduction isn’t wrong…”

  
L moved forward, tightening her delicate fingers around Light’s wrists. “I’m certain that Light Yagami is Kira, that Misa Amane is the second Kira…but that doesn’t mean anything on its own. So that’s why I’m depressed. Is that wrong?”

  
With that, L thrust her hips forward, catching Light’s underwear and forcing them up, so they caught inside her. Light bit back a moan as the laced edges moved inside her folds.

  
“Yes…” she managed to breathe, taking hold of L’s shirt once again. “Yes, it is. You should hear yourself.”

  
Light pulled on the other woman’s top, once again, and pulled it up, this time without conscience. And, this time, L made some movement to cover herself up, but it was Light’s turn to push her to the ground. She pulled the shirt off over L’s head, until it got caught around the chain that bound them together, which was getting increasingly tangled around them.

  
“You just won’t be satisfied unless I am Kira,” whispered Light, looking down at L, watching her small, pointed breasts rise and fall as she regained her breath. Despite the fact that the taskforce had seen her topless, she made no more attempt to cover herself up.

  
“Watari,” she said, as firmly as she could to the unseen watching party. “Please turn the cameras off.”

  
“I-I won’t be satisfied unless you are Kira?” she repeated, pulling herself up onto her elbow, and stared up at Light, again sitting across her, their ankles still entwined. Delicately, she caught the hem of Light’s skirt and gently lifted it, and continued to do so, even after Light attempted to brush her off. “Well, there may be some truth to that.”

  
Almost viciously, L pulled on Light’s underwear so her most sensitive parts were stretched with it, Light bit back a cry.

  
“Now that you mention it, Light,” L’s voice remained level, even as she yanked the rough lace against Light’s privates. “You’re right, I think I even wanted you to be Kira.”  
Light reacted without thinking, grabbing the detective’s arm and flipping her over, crushing her bare chest against the carpeted floor and twisting her legs, inelegantly. L grunted and struggled until Light ran one hand up underneath her, and pinched one of her nipples, hard. She heard the other woman grit her teeth against a scream. An idea switched on in Light’s mind and she let go in order to push the other woman across the floor, forcing her to whimper at the friction.

  
“As I said before,” grunted L, laying in place, under Light’s hands. “An eye for an eye. I’m a lot stronger than I look, you know.”

  
And then L’s bare foot was in Light’s semi-naked crotch, even as the woman was pinned to the ground. The foot was moved back and forth, agitating Light’s already heightened sensitivity. This allowed L a little more leverage in order to overpower the younger girl once again, pushing her down onto her side, holding her still whilst she pulled away Light’s underwear. Light ceased struggling as she did this, her nether regions free from the annoyance of the invasive material and exposed to the cool air.  
This was not the case for long, however, as Light moved forward, quickly, catching L and holding her still in front of her, faced outwards. Light tangled her hand in L’s hair, her other hand grazing across L’s chest.

  
The phone rang. Light let go, as if shocked, and L picked up the receiver.

  
“Yes,” she said, tersely. “Matsuda, is this really the time?”

  
L looked at Light, who rolled her eyes, eliciting a smirk from the detective.

  
“I think you need to talk to Misa about that, Matsuda.”

  
L hung up the phone.

  
“Matsuda still being an idiot?” asked Light.

  
“Yes,” replied L, disentangling her shirt from the chain and pulling it over her head. She stood, and looked at Light, expectantly.

  
Light barely had time to put her underwear back on before L used the chain to tug her from the room. Hurrying after her, Light fought the urge to wriggle, wondering if it would be at all possible that L would let her into the toilets, alone.


End file.
